The madness of exams
by Xemtlenc
Summary: The end of the year is approaching and by dint of too much to party, three students must work very hard to get back to level. Rating M for obvious reasons.
1. Stifling heat

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - Stifling heat**

 **UCLA, 2017**

The end of the academic year was coming to an end and the exams were fast approaching. Freddie Benson was part of a small group of 6 or 7 students who had sympathized in shorts of year. Among them were two beautiful young women, very distinct, with whom he got along quite well.

The brunette with streaks of color ranging from blue to pink was Jade West, 23, who came out at the time with a guy of high school performing arts before he broke and went back to Canada. She had a long dark black hair, beautiful blue eyes, rather pale complexion, always dressed BCBG/Goth. She has a big breast that leaves no indifferent guys, who of course drool around her and they dreamed of only one thing while side by side: put her in their bed. Rather good fuck, his curves remained more than advantageous because Jade knew well to highlight them in his outfits.

The other girl was Cat Valentine. She is red-haired with dark red hair and very cute brown eyes. Smaller but more relaxed ( _she and he went out together every night_ ) with a very energetic character. Freddie thinks she's a little bit " _ **kiddie**_ ", with her little girl temperament, but she's very nice. This package of energy was just 22 years old, the youngest of the group. They were almost inseparable but nothing had happened beyond friendship, he still had mixed feelings with his roommate and friend with whom she was babysitting half-time.

And obviously, to party every night of the year, all three had to pay it on fateful day, even if their group did not seem to care. Now, Cat, Jade and Freddie had decided to take control and work seriously together to catch up. Their first objective was to meet at Jade to begin their upgrade.

The day in question was hit by a strong heat wave, 36 degrees were announced. They could have worked at the university library which was comfortably air-conditioned, but it would have filled. Working in the house of the one of them would be more convivial and in fact more intimate. This is why the Jade apartment would be their rallying point as it had been to organize their fiestas during the year.

To get to her home, Freddie dressed as casual as with each exam announcing itself stressful: bermuda, floral shirt, baskets. On the way to the apartment, he looked at the many girls in skirts who gave themselves courage to revise and he said to himself that life was beautiful. In front of the apartment on the top floor of the building in question, the heat hit seriously. Under the eaves, it was worse and he wondered how Jade could stand this.

Freddie noticed that she was wearing a tight-fitting jeans and an equally tight knitted caraco, even ready to explode, remarkably drawing her big chest.

He sat down in one of those benches that gave the impression of sitting on the floor. Jade offered him to drink, which enabled him to discreetly look at her posterior. They began to get serious about it and there were sheets of paper all over his coffee table. But very quickly, Jade tells her that the heat is inconvenient. They talk about other things around a good cold beer. Besides, they multiplied as the minutes progressed.

At one point, Jade left to cool off at the bathroom. On her return, he thinks he noticed that she had opened one or two buttons from her top. There was no more attention than that because the heat was stifling in this apartment. A quarter of an hour later, she went to the bathroom and once again, another button of her top had opened.

He now saw a good part of her cleavage which easily stimulated his imagination. They worked a good hour before taking another break. Jade starts again his cinema by going to look for "he-do-not-know-what" and again, another button jumped.

There, her chest was really ready to burst from her top and he took advantage without discomfort of this offering. Jade remained unperturbed and, as she plunged into her boring macroeconomic notes, she took a moment to sigh with closed eyes. Freddie was still very distracted and she quickly noticed.

"But you watches my breasts?"  
"You know Jade, it's hard to concentrate with those beauties under my eyes."  
"You've seen the heat he's doing? How do you stand up? Make yourself more comfortable."

Since she was the most authoritative of the group, Jade was always passed for the big sister to mother him.

* * *

She jumped on the buttons of his shirt to open it. Freddie did not let herself do it but as soon as she slipped her fingers over his bust.

"Say, I did not know you were so well built" she pointed out at him.

She pursued her exploration by lowering her hands to his belly. She sensed with delight her drawn abs which Freddie had maintained for years through the gym, when he was finally able to free himself from the clutches of his mother. Jade was bold.

"Let's see if it's also harder down" Jade dares.  
"It's even more so than you imagine" Freddie responded as she grabbed his crotch, then added, grabbing her right breast half out of her cloth "besides, it's essentially due to that."

They looked at each other in the eyes, a short silence coated their stupid smiles, then Jade broke off this moment brutally by uttering a phrase he did not imagine hear one day.

"You want to see my big breasts?"  
"I'm waiting for that" he instinctively retorts.

Neither one nor two, Jade removed her blouse by letting discover a very voluminous chest, which was already floating under her bra. Freddie could not believe his eyes. When she freed these treasures from her jewel box, he was delighted. Sitting beside him on the arm-rest of her armchair, she seized his neck to stick his face on her right breast. He enjoyed her large nipple, which soon hardened under the action of his tongue. The pressure of his hand finally smothered him against her breast.

"The other also wants it" she began to amuse herself.

He sucked her like a new born her fabulous breasts, passing from one to the other.

"You love my big breasts, confess" without waiting for his answer, she chained "does not stop, it's too good."

Freddie was happy with the gift, he was salivating a lot, and he even managed to catch his breath, but he was in heaven. He had never enjoyed a breast that was as voluminous, as soft, so sweet ( _those of his ex-blonde was not up to it_ ) and he intended to enjoy it to the fullest, give the best of himself .

"Oh yeah, go ahead, just like that. Eat me the breasts, ... my big breasts, baby, I know you wanted to taste it."

He was sweating like a sick man, he was overexcited and almost regretted that Jade pulled him out of her bodice, but she wanted something else.

"I want to suck your cock, you want me to suck you, right?" a smile illuminated his face, the dream continued.

Jade placed herself between his legs, licking her lips just before removing his shorts and underwear in the same movement.

"In general, I like when it gets bigger in my mouth" Jade told while looking him in the eyes, she sucked him harder and louder "love you?"

He had only slow and deep groans to reply. The beautiful brunette sucked him very slowly and then masturbated him with her lips. She was certainly an expert on the subject, for sure! Her ex-boyfriend certainly had to appreciate the skill of this naughty in the matter.

Sounds of suction, then of the saliva assured the background noise. He had a hard time keeping himself from unloading everything. Feeling the point of fatal rupture, she stopped abruptly and did nothing.

"Come and put your cock between my big breasts, I'm sure you want to put your big cock, right?" she said, looking at him with a wicked smile.

She stuck his dick between her two marvels to activate them first with gentleness, then vigorously. After a few minutes, Freddie took the relay by horny swaying, allowing Jade to see his pleasure.

"Go ahead, like that. Fuck my breasts, I love it" no problem, he said in his head.

Jade ends up resuming his bright red cock to caress each of her areolas with the tip. She sucked him again very slowly, looking at him very sensually. She knew how to make and obviously, she took as much pleasure as he did.

But suddenly someone knocked on the door. Freddie jumped without the brunette interrupting. The door slowly opened.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


	2. Two girls a little too crazy about him

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - Two girls a little too crazy about him**

Dammit, it was Cat!

Once her sunglasses were pushed back to the top of the skull, Cat was planted on the threshold of the door, pausing like a starlet.

She was dressed in a tiny red tank top made of almost transparent lace ( _which they had bought together_ ) hidden by a little bolero in jeans, ultra skinny jeans that he did not know, wondering how she could put it. Sandals with wedge-shaped soles on the feet, showing her toes varnished.

"So like it, you starts without me?" she pretended to be aware of what was going on.

Cat approached Freddie very slowly, looking at him with a little smile on her lips, and crouched. The little redhead clung to his ear to surround him a sigh.

"Since the time I was expecting that ..." she said, licking his cheek vulgarly. Once she got up, Cat knelt beside Jade, between his legs to take over "at me now!"  
"That's great, you wanted to do him, Catty? We're going to do it with him together" Jade jubilated, she handed her his cock "go ahead, suck his cock."

The little redhead immediately swallowed it with a very perverse look and a little nervous laugh. Cat put both hands on his pubis, then she sucked only the end of his cock and then swallowed it brutally. The little redhead really wanted him.

"Mumm, I want to suck that cock with you" Jade looked at her.

The beautiful brunette firmly held his sex, Cat licked him, then both at the same time. When one took care of the tip, the other lingered on the rest of his dick or his testicles. He alternately searched the bottom of their respective throats. They even quarreled about his sex.

"But heuuuu ..." Cat grumbles as she wants to take him for herself alone, like a kid who would confiscate her lollipop.

So, Jade retreated. She got up to sit on the armrest of the couch next to Freddie. She claws gently his chest, she grabs his jaw to kiss feverishly. Excited, she even slapped him as Cat fanned on his cock like a fury. Jade finished naked entirely, highlighting her silhouette.

"You like my body?" she says and he proves to him caressing without any embarrassment her ass from all angles by slapping every buttock.

Jade has placed his wonderful boobs under his nose so that he takes care of it again, which he did quickly. While Jade gave her heavy chest to suckle, Cat come impaled herself directly on him. Seeing the maneuvers of her partner, Jade came to lick her pussy while spanning him.

Jade then sat in front of Cat, then after a moment's hesitation, they sensually kissed before his eyes. Cat touched Jade's chest with delicacy, while leaning irresistibly toward these big breasts. Her redhead appeared suddenly small next to the big udder with wide areolas.

After a while, the beautiful brunette goth lying on the side and Freddie took her from behind. Cat came to join them. She put herself beside her friend.

"You're too exciting" Cat whispered. The young redhead kissed her in the neck by kneading each of her breasts "what are they big."  
"Can I see yours?" Jade asks her breathlessly.  
"I do not know, they're not as big as yours."  
"It's okay" Jade whispers in her ear as she unhooks her bra.

Their red-haired friend hid them and with her legendary authority, Jade told her to show them and then she licked her little buttons one after the other.

"They're perfect. Now you're gonna come and eat my pussy."

Cat undressed completely, then spent a long time on Jade's sex while enjoying her clit ( _and everything else_ ) very slowly, for quite a while. Then she used her tongue as a small penis to penetrate her. Jade began to moan openly, especially when her companion decided to add a finger.

Freddie slowly walked closer to Cat to grab her ass and reversed her on the back.

"I have too much desire to take you, my Kitty Kat" he says as he placed her in missionary on the sofa.

Through his slow, sensuous penetrations and deeper and deeper, she closed her eyes with pleasure.

"You like it, are not you?" he was entitled to a very shy « _ **yes**_ » for reply.

To excite her more, he caressed her flat stomach and her cheeks blushed at very high speed. He felt that she was leaving in another world. He kisses her face, her small neck, pinches her nipples strongly. They kissed each other very lovingly. Jade was next to her to whisper in her ear while tickling her pussy. Her little redheaded pussy excited him to the highest point and he wanted more of her.

"Show me your butt" Freddie ordered to her. He accelerated his shelling even more beautifully because her little cries of little girl excited him terribly.  
"Come on, fuck me, even harder. It's so good" Cat began to confess.

Cat was extremely excited but Jade interrupted them, finally wanting to feel his sex in her not to be jealous. Meanwhile, Freddie had long wanted to possess her to see her big boobs still hypnotic under his eyes. With authority, he stretched Jade on her back, although she took a cunning pleasure in making him languish.

"Just start with the tip of your penis in my pussy" amused, he decides to go into her game.

He penetrated her very slowly, caressing with his penis the entrance of her cave, exploring its contours, the swelling of her lips, dodging a penetration. Meanwhile, Cat did not lose a crumb. Then at one stroke, he penetrated Jade in all its length, cutting off her breath of surprise. Holding his sex, Freddie started again several times. When her vagina was used to his presence, he lay down on her, eager for furious penetrations.

"Go on, make yourself happy" she eruces as he fucked her.

The beautiful Jade scratched his buttocks with a wicked smile as he fanned himself like crazy on her until losing his breath. He seriously slowed down the pace to regain his minds, reading in her eyes the surprise and satisfaction.

"What you fuck me well, I would not have believed" Jade said.  
"Wait a bit, I'm not done with you" he said confidently.  
"I hope so" she replies.

* * *

 **A moment later,**

In doggy style, Jade waited for a short moment that he comes to possess her the time to provoke the look her companion.

"Would you still like to see me fucked by him? Right?" the brunette snickered and Cat replied herwith a kiss of the most drooling.

After a few minutes, Freddie wanted the beautiful brunette on him, see her chest dancing under his eyes and get devoured her pussy by their young redhead. He alternated rapid, wild, slow and deep penetrations. But Jade continued to dictate the pace.

"I'm the one who fucks you there, I fuck you good there?" Jade told him with a dominating look, during their wild ride.

For his part, Freddie was super excited, giving himself openly to confidence.

"I always wanted to fuck with you, your big breasts have always made me crazy. If you knew how many times I masturbated this year thinking of you."

Cat, who swallowed her big breasts with delight, retired herself, jealous of hearing this confession. In anger, she dislodged her friend to come to shake well in turn on his cock trying to show her displeasure. Coitus became more violent, animal, as if she wanted to hurt him. But the maneuver turned against her. Quickly, her pleasure grew tenfold and she eventually regained the upper hand over her frustration.

She could not contain her « _ **Oh yes, oh yes**_ » and violent « _ **More!**_ » that did not seem to stop.

"You give me his cock to suck?" Jade asked from time to time, but Cat shook her head.  
"Go on, touch me the ass, take my ass with both hands" the little redhead ordered the brunette, Jade spread her little buttocks giving her good slaps.

Jade came to her ear to call her of « _ **little bitch who loves getting fucked in front of her**_ ». Freddie even slid a finger into her anus at a time. Cat stopped suddenly, mute. There was nothing to suggest the sentence she was about to pronounce.

"You want to fuck my ass?" her words lit up his face with astonishment.

Sitting on the couch, Cat spread her thin legs to begin masturbating herself vulgarly before them. The young redhead fell on all fours and continued to activate on her sex while watching them with a naughty little girl look. Totally unrestrained, she slipped her middle finger into her anus over her entire length by making him furiously boost. Freddie threw himself on her buttocks to devour her like a voracious. He tipped her to the side of the couch and spanked her pussy.

"Naughty girl, you want to feel me ..." and with a single brutal penetration, Freddie took possession of her perverse pussy.

Her small breasts were agitated before his eyes during this vulgar breeding. Cat turned to Jade to show her how much she enjoyed, the girls really seemed to enjoy their rivalry to know who is the best in between both. He changed of orifice to go straight into her anus very well dilated. At the same time, two of his fingers visited simultaneously her little pussy. His young partner was in paradise and loudly demonstrated her pleasure.

"Mmmmm ... you're a damn little perv" he whispered into her ear as she grabbed his face to kiss him.

Freddie saw that she was really very red with excitement, he was amusing to get out completely from her orifice to come back completely. These rales continued to be strong and profound as he entered her. He also alternated vaginal and anal penetrations. They fucked like animals, doubtless due to this strong heat, and in a moment of intense excitement, he takes Cat in the arms to take her into a ball so as better to possess her by the anus.

Jade's obscene but exciting comments followed one another as she grabbed his testicles that bounced back and forth. Having so much control over this beautiful lady so fragile, made her faint. Cat also let herself go and consented to let him explode in her.

"I'm going cum, my beautiful."  
"Go on my darling, ejaculate in my ass, give me everything."

He ended up expelling everything in her ass, her dilated anus rejected a large amount of cream that Jade collected underneath. Cat accompanied her by pushing two fingers in her anus to facilitate the evacuation of his juice in the mouth of the beautiful brunette.

Cat licked the tip of his cock a few drops of sperm that perlait. The girls lay down on each other to embrace tenderly. Freddie admired the show by affectionately caressing the flaming haire of Cat and dark hair of Jade.

 **...**

After they regained their minds, they talked a bit about this strange episode.

"I admit that this is my first time at three. Catty and I had the idea of setting a trap for that you falls into her arms ... but I did not think it would turn into orgy. It's weird but it was good. I'm glad I had this experience with you two little pervs" Jade confided to them by giving them a wink at the end.

They promised not to do it again, that it was only a moment of misunderstanding related to the stress of the exams. This episode was forgotten until the examens they finally passed with success.

However, to celebrate this, the trio could not contain themselves, they again fucks together.

Moreover, a love story with three was born and lasted a few weeks, until each one continues its own way.

Jade had ended up with a girl in their group, which looked very much like his celebrity crush, Shelby Marx. Even if the two women were in love, Jade was too addicted to the hot flesh of a dick and she still convinces Tori to have a threesome with one beautiful stranger whom they would never see again.

Cat finally got in couple with Robbie, a guy who was always in love with her but had never had the chance so far. He was much too confused by the violence in which the redhead wanted their sexual intercourse to be wild and that it must be bestial, unconsciously making the young man's sex until his nuts. Cat had specially bought a dildo-harness to show her how to do and after a quick revelation, she immediately preferred to make the man, much to Robbie's dismay that resigned after a month.

Freddie came back with his ex, Sam Puckett, and he moved in with her while Cat has appropriated Robbie's apartment. After the diploma in their pockets, they began to found a home with Melanie, whom Sam wanted her sister to stay at home until she found a job in town. Well, he did not have too much choice and he thinks he already fucked with Melanie, as he could not distinguish the twin sisters. What he did not know was that it was in the sisters' plan as Melanie wanted to have a child but could never find a guy, and Sam found herself excited to share her sister with her fiance, That one day she will tell him the truth.

Years later, the three couples ( ** _Melanie finally found a companion in Seattle_** ) often found themselves for the holidays and birthdays. After the original trio revealed their little adventure to their spouse, they all organized an orgy where all surrendered to their bestial and wild pleasure ... while Robbie was playing the babysitter with their child.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
